Halo Track Drop Shock Calvary:Naval Intelligence Bureau Alpha Website
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Retired and refused to enter this important facility.


Dutch

ONI Alpha website

2 hours after the drop

The cutscenes open on the bridge to the ONI Alpha Site. The Dutch watch as a ghost moves in place at the end of the bridge, while Mickey is armed with a detonator.

Corporal Taylor "Netherlands" Myers: "Come on!"

The ghost began to fire.

Private First Class Michael "Mickey" Crespo: "Hey, do you want to do this? Be my guest. But this is not... (press the button) the job you want."

Mickey completed the armor of the detonator.

Dutch: "Do that?"

The Dutch saw a watchtower with an NMPD officer on the bridge, which was almost hit by a plasma mortar.

NMPD official (radio): "The signal is good! Pick up the other detonators and pull them back!"

Mickey: "Come on, tough guy, we have to blow this bridge."

The two ran down the bridge and another ghost entered and started shooting.

The view switches to the Dutch, who cover the destroyed warthog, while Mickey hides behind the barricades. Plasma shots from the Wraiths secondary gunners passed over them. The plasma mortar fell a few meters in front of the Dutch, causing him to panic.

Mickey: "The Dutch, support other accusations!"

The Dutch looked back at the ghost fighters and began to move towards the bridge. Their gunmen continued to shoot him.

Dutch: "How about those ghost warriors?"

Mickey: "Forgot them, we loaded explosives!"

Mickey: "Go with me, charge!"

Under the attack of the Covenant, a team of Marines was seized on the bridge and forced to withdraw.

Marine Corps: "We will never stop that armor! Come back!"

If the player turns to the forward covenant tribe:

Mickey: "The Dutch, ignore those tanks!"

If the player exceeds the first charge:

Mickey: "I got this, Dutch, you do the rest!"

If the player exceeds the second charge:

Mickey: "Great, I have to do everything myself?"

After the second charge, the two female demon took part in the battle.

Mickey: "This is the last one, the Dutch! Everyone, behind these obstacles, the bridge will be broken!"

If the player does not go up the stairs to the tower

Mickey: "The watchtower Dutch, stand up and pull the trigger!"

The Dutch went to the tower and climbed the ladder.

NMPD official: "Come on, super, unlock the keyboard!"

Supervisor: "Keep clean! Respect public property!"

NMPD officials: "If you don't let us trigger these allegations, your data center will be seized by the contract in about five minutes!"

The director made a noise.

NMPD official: "About the damn time! Do it, cavalry!"

If the player has not triggered the charge:

NMPD official: "Trooper, use a laptop to trigger a charge!"

If the player is further stalled:

Mickey: "What is persistence, the Dutch? Blow this stupid sky high!"

If some covenants succeed in crossing the bridge:

Navy: "Kill their infantry! Don't let them cross the bridge!"

Dutch or NMPD officials trigger accusations:

Supervisor: "BRIDGE TOLL accepted. Have a pleasant trip."

The bridge was destroyed and killed all the covenant forces still on the bridge.

Mickey: "Wow! Yes! That's it."

Mickey, the Dutch, the Marine Corps and the NMPD officers are all under the wall.

Mickey: "Man, the covenant landed on the other side of the wall!"

If the player is not under the wall:

Mickey: "Come on the Dutch, those policemen will not be against Brutus for a long time!

If the player still doesn't pay attention to Mickey:

Mickey: "Here, the Dutch, enter the tunnel, under the wall!"

The group went up the stairs and walked to the courtyard.

Mickey: "Go, the Dutch! We must keep the covenant away from the building."

Mickey and the Dutch went up the mountain, where a group of covenant infantry, including a pair of Mgalekgolo infantry, attacked more NMPD officers and Marines.

Female Marines: "All teams are holding the ridge and don't let them get close to the ONI building!"

Captain Jiralhanae: "We are bidding for the prophet, don't be afraid!"

Soon, more and more covenant waves were abandoned. Phantoms dropped several Wraith tanks.

Female Marines: "Back! I will say it again, back to the top of the ridge!"

Captain Jiralhanae: "Forward, Warrior! Go to the mountain or die on it!"

The human forces returned to the entrance of the ONI building. They are resisting more and more covenants.

Mickey: "More ghosts, it looks sharp!"

Female Marines: "We can't catch them, everyone goes back to the building!"

Mickey: "They are too many, Dutch. We have to be happy!"

Captain Jiralhanae: "Go forward! Grind your bones to your feet!"

Mickey: "The Dutch, in the building! Now!"

A large number of covenant soldiers, including a chief of Jiralhanae, are responsible for human defense. The ODST retreats to the interior of the building. NMPD officials finally tried to stop the "Convention." The Dutchman and Mickey went to a group of officers in the center of the complex.

Sergeant NMPD: "Come on, man, check those accusations!"

Mickey: "Wait, what? More explosives?"

Dutch: "Yes, what is it? I thought we should protect this building?"

NMPD Sheriff: "I have an order to deny the enemy access to all confidential data in the facility. You don't like it, pull your butt back back to the track!"

Mickey: "The only thing I don't like is that our ass is currently in this facility."

Cutting noise and sparks appear on the sealed doorway.

NMPD officials: "They were cut off at the door!"

Sergeant NMPD: "Settle down and look for some cover. Someone has the turret."

The door exploded. You can hear Jiralhanae making a battle.

Sergeant NMPD: "Well, they are coming. Look at your fireman."

Unggoy's waves charge humans and carry ignited plasma grenades. In the battle, Mickey and the sheriff will inform the Dutch enemy of the direction:

NMPD Sergeant: "Which place is fifty? Our enemy is right!"

Sergeant NMPD: "They come in on the left and adjust your firepower!"

Mickey: "The Dutch, glance!"

Mickey: "They are leaning to the left!"

Mickey: "Right, Dutchman!"

Sergeant NMPD: "Left, cavalry! Take the turret around!"

After many suicides, Unggoy, Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae joined the battle. In the end, mankind reinforces the power coming in from the door, but the covenant began to join the army behind the Dutch and Mickey.

Sergeant NMPD: "The phantom-dropped reinforcements cover your rear, cavalry!"

Soon, the covenant reinforcements were defeated.

Mickey: "This is their last one, the Dutch. Go back to my place!"

NMPD officials arrived with an elevator.

NMPD official: "Everyone on the elevator, I put enough charge in this shaft to blow the building twice!"

Mickey and the Dutch and the survivors of the previous battle entered the elevator.

Mickey: "Well, that's it. Transfer the detonation code to my COM. If someone tak this' this place, that's me."

The Dutch started the elevator and they slowly walked up.

NMPD official: "Evac birds will meet us on the roof."

As the IWHBYD skull is activated:

Mickey: "I like to blow garbage, the Dutch, but this is a terrible situation."

On the way, they were ambushed by a group of Yanme'e.

Dutch: "Where do these bugs come from?"

NMPD official: "The underground tunnel is full of damn things!"

Mickey: "In the end, this is a good reason to break this building!"

They quickly defeated Yanme'e and brought it to the roof, a phantom is dropping a pack of Jiralhanae Jumpers from the Kig-Yar and Unggoy infantry.

In the legend, a Chief Jiralhanae will attend.

After the phantom left, evac Pelican arrived and helped ODST and the enemy reinforcements, and was quickly defeated.

Mickey: "Have our car, go! Go! Go!"

If the player is not boarding:

Mickey: "Let's get out of here, Dutchman, come on!

If the player is still not boarding:

Mickey: "The building is lost. We can't do anything."

If the player is still not on board:

Mickey: "Dutch, I thought you wanted to leave."

Or, the IWHBYD skull is activated:

Mickey: "Dutch, you stupid, get on the boat!"

Once the player is boarded, the level ends.

Mickey and the Dutch boarded the squad, took off their helmets and sat down. NMPD officials on board looked at them.

NMPD official: "Hey, do you know a gunman sheriff Buck?"

Mickey: "Of course!"

NMPD official: "Repair him."

鹈鹕 lifted up and left the ONI building

Gunnery Sheriff Edward BuckCOM: "I am very happy that your boys are safe and sound."

Dutch: "Same, Ghani, do you need a pickup?"

BarkerCOM: "As long as you provide '. We are at the police headquarters."

Dutchman: (for NMPD officials) "Can you bring us there?"

NMPD official: "Sure!"

BuckCOM: "Okay, see you!"

Mickey tweeted Dutch.

Dutch: "What?"

Mickey pointed to the ONI building and his fingers counted down from three. When he reached zero, he detonated the accusation and destroyed the building.

Mickey: (laughs) "This day is not so bad after all!"

Dutch: "Hey."

As the view becomes supervised, the cockroach flies away, and when the building is destroyed, the avatar gives a confused and angry expression.

The cutscenes are over. The screen fades to black.


End file.
